The Smile Upon His Face
by calliopeapplewhite
Summary: The birth of Thranduil and Calliope's son, Legolas is fast approaching and the King and Queen of Mirkwood share in the joys of becoming parents. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thranduil


He stood there in the doorway with a gentle smile on his perfect lips. He was currently watching his pregnant wife, Calliope, attempt to continue practicing the traditional dance of their kin. It was amusing, yet heart breaking to see her try so hard at things she used to before discovering about the child growing in her. Every misstep that she took jerked the teacher and the father forward, fearing that she may fall if not assisted. Neither of them could un-sew their worried brows. Even though she was pregnant, her moves were still as elegant as before- minus the few trips of course. She wasn't even pregnant for that long and she was already tipping over. _Is the child really that heavy? _he thought, concern coming to his face yet again. He sighed and looked up to his queen again, watching when she turned the small lump on her lower belly became evident. His face became streaked with a faint pink blush.

The instructor held out her hand; telling the queen to stop as politely as she could. Calliope stopped at looked at the other female curiously while keeping her last pose in place so that they could find the problem. "Your hand is a bit off." She pointed out, moving her hand to the correct direction. The blond elf nodded with understanding before looking to her husband, whom seemed to be dozing off at the moment. But, it was understandable though, since the moon had already proclaimed the sky as its own. Calliope smiled softly and looked to her teacher. "I believe this will be all today, thank you." She bowed her head, as did the other before they both walked to the king. She giggled and ran her hand through his long blond locks of hair just as the teacher left out of the door. He reacted immediately, leaning into her warm hands with a soft moan. Her lips curled as he opened his electric blue eyes. "Darling, you mustn't fall asleep here." She continued stroking his scalp, which he enjoyed greatly. "I apologize for taking so long." He shook his head and grabbed the hand that was petting him, bringing it to his lips and planting a soft kiss on the knuckles.

"There is no problem, my dearest Calliope." He reassured.

"Let us be off then?"

He nodded, hooking their arms together elegantly as they walked out of the room and into the great halls of their kingdom. They were automatically greeted by a large group of weapon held elves with stone faces. It was usual to be greeted with this- so neither of them showed sign of fright. They continued through the halls with Thranduil looking forward and Calliope watching the intriguing twists and turns of the wood above them for a good while before looking forward again. She glanced up to him slyly, enjoying the small shine of his stubble-less face. She giggled to herself, but got noticed by the stone-like king. "What are you laughing at?" He asked with a playful tone in his voice. The queen shrugged, placing a hand on her stomach. "Oh, nothing, dear. I was just wondering if our child will be as hairless as you." Calliope giggled, enjoying the faint laugh of an elf that happened to hear. Thranduil scoffed and rolled his eyes at his playful queen before looking to her again. "Well, we wouldn't want our child to be looking like a hideous dwarf now would we? Especially if it shall be a girl." He said, making her laugh again. She nodded with the smile still planted on her perfectly molded face, leaning her head on his forearm. The male smiled down at her lovingly, seeming to earn some jealous glares of she-elves and elves alike.

They turned a corner that directed them to the large doors of the royal couple, obvious to anyone weather the people knew it or not. Hence the reason why there were several more guards standing around the large doors. They approached gracefully as their kin bowed to them, which they gratefully returned before the doors opened. Just when the doors opened; the rays of the moon glided through the porcelain windows and bounced off of the pearly floor. The sight would make the grouchiest of people fall in love with it. And, there to the side, stood a special servant of Calliope proudly standing with their head bowed to them. "Your majesties, I have prepared a bath for both of you." Heulwen said, bringing their head up to look at them, but mostly to Calliope. She smiled while her husband didn't, not willing to hear the next part. "Please follow me, my lady." Thranduil sighed at the words then bent down to plant a kiss on his wives hairline, earning a bright smile from her. The maid gestured to the doors of the bathroom with a bow, slightly shuddering from the burning feeling of the kings' glare.

The maid held Calliope's hand nervously as they guided the ruler into the surprisingly large bath tub. The pregnant woman chuckled at the large concern of the elf of whom she had basically grew up with, enjoying how overly careful they were being. "My dear Heulwen, you need not worry so much. I will be perfectly fine!" She reassured, but the look on the others face did not disappear until she sat in the pool-like-tub. Heulwen let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding, but breathed it in again when the doors opened with a loud thud- revealing a fully clothed (and concerned) husband. Calliope pouted at his appearance.

"You may leave now." He bellowed, not moving until the doors shut behind Heulwen.

They obliged quickly, leaving the couple before looking to the queen with an apologetic look. Thranduil watched the door as it closed, suddenly shimmying off his robes when it did. Calliope leaned over the stone side of the bath, watching his muscles stretch and flex with every desperate move he made. "Why did you not disrobe in the bedroom?" She asked, giggling before she said her next few words "Compelling me is such a futile thing at this time." The king chuckled as he plopped in the warm water next to her, looking up when her body turned to face him. His eyes softened when he noticed the shines of the moon dancing along her smooth skin, giving her an almost scarily beautiful appearance. She noticed his stare and tilted her head curiously, a sharp pointed ear poking out of her blond hair. "Is everything alright?" She asked, resting her arm on her hip. He smiled and brought his soaked hands out of the water and rested them on either side of her neck, arching down until his lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and pleasant, as expected of a loving king and queen. She smiled into the kiss and rested her hands on his, not knowing where else to put them at the given moment.

Thandruil pulled away with a satisfied sigh and rested his forehead on hers, their eyes open and watching as their pupils changed sizes. He marveled at the sight as a child would when finding the 'most beautiful girl in the universe'. But honestly, he did find that woman, a few thousand years after his childhood- but he found her none the less, And he truly was the luckiest elf in history. A sudden groan kicked him out his thoughts. His eyes snapped to meet Calliope's face scrunched up in annoyance. "What is it?" He asked, slightly fearing the answer. She rolled as if the answer should be obvious even to the dumbest of creatures and turned forward, placing her hands on her out stretched stomach. "I do not think we have determined a name yet."

The male sighed in relief.

He lifted her onto his lap with ease and rested his chin on her shoulder, ignoring her surprised gasp. His hands rested on her sides before they gently reached forward and landed on her plush stomach. He smiled softly at the small heartbeat that welcomed his warm touch through her skin. The steady and rhythmic beats of their hearts seemed to almost lull him to sleep before he felt Calliope's hands rest on his. He looked up to her, noticing a smile curving her lips even though he wasn't looking at her. "I do not know yet." He admitted, looking to her stomach through the clear water. "Perhaps we should wait to see what the gender it may be?" Thranduil lightly suggested, looking up to her once more. Her brows were knitted together in thought, her cheeks puffed out as well. He smiled at her adorable state.

She sighed with her shoulders drooping slightly. "But I am sure that this child is a male. You know that I am_never_ wrong." Calliope turned to him with a mischievous glint in her usually calm blue eyes which was accompanied by the same ambitious smile. He could not help but smile back, refusing to hold back the nerves that pulled his head to nod. "Yes, I am well aware of your scarily correct assumptions, Calliope." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. They sat there comfortably for a few more minutes with names of boys floating around their heads. It had to be unique, strong, a name that could be easily remembered so that it may be passed along the many kingdoms that surrounded them. It always seemed so easy when others would figure it out, but this needed to be exceptional name. She heard Thranduil sigh, a sign that he had given up in this quiz. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Calliope's sudden shift. "Thought of a name?" He asked curiously. She nodded happily as she turned to him with her eyes gleaming brighter than the moon.

"We shall call him Legolas."


End file.
